Date Night
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Flora and Helia go out on a date night that takes a surprising turn. Ties in with Tainted Love. Please Read and Review.


Flora stared out the window of the sky rise apartment the boys all shared. They had lived there since they first came to Gardenia looking for the last fairy on Earth, Roxy. Now Roxy Was at Alfea working on her fairy studies and the Girls and their boyfriends stayed behind in Gardenia so that the girls could continue with their quest to get people to believe in magic, both directly and through their fairy pet shop, Love and Pet. The girls lived in the apartment above the Love and Pet shop which seemed to suit them just fine, even though Stella was complaining about not having enough closet space. Flora told her several time to cast a black hole spell on it but she refused to listen. Apparently last time she did that she lost three outfits and pair of her favorite sling backs.

Now Flora was waiting for Helia to finish getting ready. Tonight they were going to the Frutti Music Bar, which probably sounded lame but tonight the bar was having date night so the lights were dimmed and the entire place redecorated for the one evening. According to the boys it took nearly their entire work shift to finish and tomorrow they had to take all down. Flora was looking forward to it. She felt bad that the rest of her friends were going. Stella and Brandon were going dancing, Musa and Riven were hanging out at the park, Bloom and Sky had prior arrangements, Tecna and Timmy wanted to go to a tech convention and Layla was needed back on Andros and wasn't going to be back 'til the end of the month at the earliest. So it was just her and Helia, but Flora didn't seem to mind. She stood up and walked to the mirror, looking at her appearance hoping that Helia would like what she wore.

Flora wore a dark blue halter dress that she borrowed from Bloom. The hem went to about mid-thigh and the silver sequins along the straps added just a touch of glamour. She borrowed Stella's silver sling backs and her hair was down in a half up half down do curled to add just enough volume making her look unbelievable.

Helia stepped out of his room, freshly showered and changed. He wore dark blue slacks and a faint blue button down shirt. His hair was in his usual tussle. He wore a pair of dark shoes he borrowed from Sky.

"Wow." That was the only word that Helia could manage to mutter from his mouth. To him Flora looked like a stunning angel that came from the heavens. "You look beautiful." He smiled picking up Flora and spinning her around before kissing her cheek. "Shall we go?" He took her hand and leading her out the apartment and to the Frutti Music Bar.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful. You guys did a great job." Flora said looking around at the decor. The tables had white table clothes draped over them with a single rose in a vase a candle on each side. White Christmas lights were hung along the walls that were now covered in a deep red back drop. The chairs had red coverings the same as the wall, tied with a silver ribbon. Helia led her to a table and went to make a few drinks for them. He looked up at the stage curious. Klaus told them when they first arrive that morning for their shift that he had a surprise and that no one was to go near the stage unless they wanted to be fired. He gathered the cups in his hands and brought them to the table.

"One smoothie for the lovely lady." Helia said in a suave tone.

"Why thank you kind sir." Flora said back in the same tone. She took the glass from Helia and took a sip, before setting her sights back on the stage.

"Why is the curtain shut?" Flora asked. Usually the curtain would be open. The only time it was closed was when the Bar was about to close up for the night.

"I'm not sure. Klaus said he had a surprise behind there and if any of us go near it we will get fired." Flora looked back to Helia. They started talking about the Shop and the Bar, but the entire time Flora kept looking back at the stage. Something about it was drawing her in. she really wanted to go see what was behind the curtain.

"…so Brandon slipped on the smoothie that Riven had dropped and threw the drinks that were on his tray and they landed on Sky and Timmy and the whole time I was just standing there in the middle of the chaos… Flora everything ok?" Helia had a look of concern on his face. To him it was like Flora was being hypnotized by whatever was behind the curtain on the stage.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Helia, I'm just really curious about what surprise Klaus has in store for us." Helia had the same thought. Klaus wasn't really one to keep secrets, but when he did they were big.

The last secret Klaus kept was the big Bash he was planning on throwing. That however turned out for the worse. Klaus had this entire bash planned out to the minutest of details, but when it came to the drinks the blender went completely haywire and the entire Bar ended up covered in smoothie along with most of the patrons there. Helia was sure after that mess Klaus would never have another surprise again. Apparently he was wrong.

Helia went back to looking at Flora. She was humming away as she pondered the make shift menu, that Helia spent hours making, for something to eat. "Helia what do you think would be good?" She asked not taking her eyes off the menu. Helia was happy her eyes were no longer affixed to the stage but now his were.

"Oh, um… I'm not sure. Why don't we just split a fruit salad or a sundae?" He looked to Flora waiting for an answer. Helia knew what was on the menu and that there wasn't much.

"A fruit salad sounds great." Helia went to go quickly make one while Flora went back to thinking about the stage. Klaus had appeared and went to the curtain, pulling them apart enough for him to see behind, probably making sure everything was right.

Helia returned a large bowl of fruit in hand. He placed down between them and the both of them began to eat. Flora's attention once again gravitated toward the stage. Klaus walked back to the stage and began to speak into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bet a lot of you have been wondering what this curtain has been hiding, well I am pleased to tell you that your waiting is over." He moved from the stage and pulled open the curtain revealing a guitar, microphone and stool. At first everyone was confused, not sure what to make of the set up, but Helia got it right away. He remembered a conversation he had with Klaus a Few weeks ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey, Helia come here for a moment would you?" Helia put the empty tray he had tucked under his arm on the bar and walked over to Klaus, who was serving a few drinking so some customers.

"Yeah, Boss?" Helia asked in a nervous tone.

"I overheard you and Flora singing a few weeks back at the benefit concert. I thought you were amazing. I was wondering if maybe one day you two would like to a performance, here at the bar." Helia remembered that performance, but he never thought of actually performing again with Flora.

"Sure, I guess it would be fun."

*FLASHBACK END*

"Oh, geez, Flora I know what is happening, Klaus wants us to perform." Flora was speechless for a moment, before standing and walking toward the stage. "What are you doing?" He asked curious about what his girlfriend was thinking.

"Getting ready to perform. Come on it will be fun." Flora grabbed the guitar and tossed it at Helia. He gave her a smile as he walked up to the stage and tuned the guitar. When he was finally tuned he began the opening chords.

_Helia: I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought hey<br>you know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing_

Flora smiled has he sang the words. She joined in as the chorus began

_Both:__ So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Flora: I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing_

_Both: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing  
>That maybe it's true that I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<br>Yeah, yeah_

_Helia: I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>

_Both: Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_Helia: And I'm thinking, ooh, Both: I can't live without you  
>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two is better than one, two is better than one_

The song ended at the bar went wild. Flora looked over at Helia. "That was a lot of fun." She said. Helia was happy that Klaus had tricked them. Helia put the guitar down and took floras hand leading her out the back and to the beach. There she kicked her heels off and Helia his loafers and they walked hand and hand in the moonlight, treasure the company they brought to each other.


End file.
